Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V And Cardfight Vanguard (On Hold)
by elizabeth.nuth.900
Summary: What if the Cardfight Vanguard fighter also played Duel Monsters along with Cardfight! Vanguard. Maka Akaba and Toshiki Kai are engaged. Toshiki Kai is in Europe for the Euro League with Gaillard and Neve. Maka Akaba, Misaki Tokura and Taishi Miwa graduated their University. Aichi Sendou went to a University in America.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Generation.

Story Title: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V And Cardfigh! Vanguard.

Summary:

* * *

At The Vanguard Stadium.

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Huyaa!**

 **Mamoru Anjou: I guard!**

 **Announcer: There it is generation the ability that unlocks hidden possibilities the Kagero clan leader Mamoru Anjou and former Asia circuit champion Kamui Katsuragi are taking this exhibition match to a whole other level!**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Hughaa!**

* * *

In Town.

 **People: Hey get out of the way! What are you doing just standing there!**

 **People: What is he doing!**

 **People: Move!**

 **Chrono Shindou: Like I even care.**

 **Cat: Meowww. *Walks Away.***

 **Chrono Shindou: *Signs* Hugh. *Walk Across The Road.***

 **Shinemon Nitta: Vanguard the card game that has spread to millions of players across the globe uniting people all over the world through Cardfight Vanguard these powerful competitors have built bonds which remain to this day but now the history of card fighting makes way for a brand new chapter.**

 ***Chrono Shindou Walks To School.***

* * *

In Chrono Shindou's Middle School / Junior High School.

 ***When Chrono Shindou Arrived At School.***

 **Chrono Shindou: Hmmm, hmmm this isn't mine.**

 **Teacher: Write me an essay about your future goals before the day is over.**

 **Tokoha Anjou: *Starts Writing.***

 **Students: *Starts Talking.***

 **One Of Tokoha Anjou's Friends: Yaa. Not fair.**

 **Tokoha Anjou: *Laughs.* Huuhaa!**

 **Chrono Shindou: Hmm.**

 **Tokoha Anjou: Tell you what I'll take you two on one!**

 **One Of Tokoha Anjou's Friends: Seriously that.**

 **Another One Of Tokoha Anjou's Friends: That sounds fair enough.**

 **Chrono Shindou: *Finished Up His Lunch.***

 **A Student: Ugh oh, Don't do it!**

 **Chrono Shindou: Huh? Ahaaugh! Huh? What's with these things.**

 **A Student: You found them our cards seem to have slipped out the window.**

 **A Student: And they're special to us how about you give them back?**

 **A Student: No there.**

 **A Student: Hugh!**

 **Chrono Shindou: Hmm, I see what's going on?**

 **A Student: Ah Chrono Shindou.**

 ***Chrono Shindou Walks Up To A Student.***

 **A Student: Ah.**

 **Chrono Shindou: Here you go.**

 **A Student: Huh? *Starts Shaking.***

 ***Chrono Shindou Gives The Student His Card Back.***

 **A Student: Uh-huh.**

 **Chrono Shindou: You two got a problem?**

 **A StudentA Student: Uh, uh no sir. Uh, uh.**

 **A Student: *Laughs.* Uhaa!**

 ***Chrono Shindou Stares At The Card.***

 **Chrono Shindou: *Walks Away.***

 **A Student: He's in grade eight right?**

 **A Student: That guy's trouble.**

 **A Student: No kidding huh? I heard some crazy rumors that even the teachers were afraid of him.**

 **A Student: Well then.**

 **Shion Kiba: Hmm.**

 **A Student: Let's stay out of his way.**

 ***Some Of The Students Left School.***

 **Tokoha Anjou: The teacher asked me to collect them so you better turn them in. Ughm. Hmm-mm.**

 **A Student: So what'd you write.**

 **A Student: None of your business.**

 **Tokoha Anjou: Huh?**

 **Chrono Shindou: Ughuh? Chrono?**

* * *

With Chrono Shindou.

 **Chrono Shindou: *Looking For Card Capital 2.***

* * *

At Card Capital 2.

 **Chrono Shindou: *Walks Into Card Capital 2.* Ugh, ugh, huh? What is Vanguard? Hmm?**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Watch out Kamui** **the great gonna ride victor.**

 **Chrono Shindou: Ugh.**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Ah!**

 **Mamoru Anjou: Ugh! Ride! I'm not about to let it end like this.**

 **The Kids: He's keeping up with a clan leader Kamui is the real deal!**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Ugh! Hugh yeah!**

 **Chrono Shindou: Hmm.**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Ugh! I'm taking you down!**

 **Mamoru Anjou: As if I'd let you! Thanks again for a good game kid.**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Yeah so when's the rematch?**

 **Chrono Shindou: That was crazy. *Thinks: I wonder.***

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Hey there.**

 **Chrono Shindou: Huh?**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: I haven't seen you before is this your first visit?**

 **Chrono Shindou: Ugh. Maybe. Hmm do you work here?**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: You guessed it part-time!**

 ***Chrono Shindou Places The Deck On The Table.***

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Hmm? Gear Chronicle? You serious they released a new clan when why didn't they announce it?**

 **Chrono Shindou: You should probably ask someone else?**

 ***Kamui Katsuragi Places The Deck On The Scanner And Looks It Up.***

 **Kamui Katsuragi: They're real the scanner is always accurate.**

 **Chrono Shindou: Okay.**

 **Kamui Shindou: Where did you get these?**

 **Chrono Shindou: I found them. They were just sitting in my-**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Wanna try them?**

 **Chrono Shindou: What?**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: You're gonna card fight me.**

 **Chrono Shindou: Huh? I don't know?**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: The chance to face a deck I've never seen? Alright I'm so pumped up!**

 **Chrono Shindou: Wow, you're getting ahead of yourself. I don't have a clue this game even works.**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Huh? But how does a rookie wined up with a totally rare deck like this one?**

 **Chrono Shindou: I was trying to tell you that I don't know where it came from?**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Let's do this! Here you go.**

 **Chrono Shindou: Ugh? Ah listen man I didn't agree to this!**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Ah come on I promise it won't take too long and I'm a great teacher.**

 **A Customer: Kamui's on fire today huh?**

 **A Customer: I don't know what kind of units it'll have.**

 **A Customer: Yeah it's super powerful.**

 **Chrono Shindou: Ugh! I don't have a choice.**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: It's on!**

 **Cat: Meow!**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Hmm. I'll use this one. Assist a cat you mend the fort.**

 **Chrono Shindou: Hmm.**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Where to start the words and pictures on these cards represent the beings of a far-off world called planet Cray a place unlike earth. Let's see your deck.**

 **Chrono Shindou: Hmm.**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Hmm *Laughs.* Uh, we can talk about this one a little later. Now for this card fight we're gonna transport ourselves to that other world.**

 **: Stand Up Vanguard!**

 **Chrono Shindou: Ugh?**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: This map shows you the geography of Cray and where all the cities are too. Does anything catch your eye?**

 ***Chrono Shindou Clicks On The Map Of Cray And Searches Through The Places.***

 **Chrono Shindou: Hmm the ruins look cool.**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Interesting choice. Those ruins are somewhere within the dark zone it wouldn't been my first pick. Anyway time to imagine.**

 **Chrono Shindou: Mmm. Imagine?**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Yeah using your imagination is a core part of the game. Picture how the matches unfold and then try and get inside your opponent's head. Push yourself towards that image of victory. The dark zone nation specializes in dark magic and chemical fusion technology. Its crumbling monuments are said to be left over from an ancient civilization. No one knows the meaning behind the murals or celestial structures their secrets were forgotten. Lost forever in the past.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V And Cardfight! Vanguard. Kamui Katsuragi was teaching a boy named Chrono Shindou how to play Vanguard. Kamui Katsuragi also explains about how the game works and about the g units as well. Aichi Sendou and Maka Akaba saw Chrono Shindou while they were walking.

Let's begin the story.

* * *

At Card Capital 2.

* * *

In The United World At The Akaba House.

 **Toshiki Kai: Gear Chronicle? What's that anyways? Do you know what it is Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: No, I've never heard of a Vanguard deck like that I've only heard of a Duel Monsters version of it but not a Vanguard version of Gear Chronicle.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Well, since Kamui just texted us about this it might just be a new Vanguard clan.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah maybe it's a new clan.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Looks like it's about time for lunch.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right. I was wonder if there was anything you wanted to eat for lunch today Toshiki?**

 **Toshiki Kai: It doesn't matter what you make it'll taste good no matter what Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks Toshiki. I'll start cooking us something to eat before you have to go to the airport to go to Europe for the European League.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah I know but I don't want Zarc Reon always trying to convince you that you still love him.**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, he thinks wrong I've moved on. I have you and he has Ruka Senri he's also married to her. The only person I love will always be you Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Are you sure you'll be fine without me?**

 **Maka Akaba: I'll be fine. I could always go see Ren, Tetsu, Asaka, Jun, Kouji, Misaki, Kamui, Taishi, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian, Morikawa, Izaki, Emi, Naoki, Shingo and my team the Resistance. Aichi's going to a University in America after all I could hang out with him before he leaves though.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I guess but I'm still worried about you though. Maka what if Zarc just won't give up on you Maka he knows I love you and you love me he should just give up for once.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 **Maka Akaba: Looks like you have to go to the airport now.**

 **Toshiki Kai: How about we go to the airport together your family will come to the airport to see me off like you are about to. Now come on let's head to the airport to meet up with them.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah okay Toshiki.**

 ***They Left For The Airport.***

* * *

At The United World Airport.

 ***When They Arrived At The Airport.***

 **Toshiki Kai: You sure you'll be okay without me Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't worry I'll be fine I've got our friends, my family, my childhood friends and my friends from elementary through high school.**

 **Shay Obsidian: My cousin does have a point she has us so don't worry about it.**

 **Toshiki Kai: *Kisses Maka Akaba.***

 **Maka Akaba: *Maka Akaba Kisses Back.***

 **Toshiki Kai: See you all when I get back and please take good care of her while I'm gone one more thing Maka your the only one who can convince Zarc that you don't love him anymore. I should get going see you when I get back.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah see you when you get back. I'm going miss him while he's gone in Europe and all over the country.**

 **Kite Tenjo: I'm sure you'll get to see him when he gets back home.**

 **Maka Akaba: Guess your right Kite. What should we the Resistance do since there's going to be a tournament at the stadium for the Duel Monsters Tournament?**

 **Saya Sasayama: We could always train for the Tournament since we're going to be in it like always.**

 **Allen Kozuki: Not a bad idea Saya.**

 **Maka Akaba: Guys let's head back.**

 **The Resistance: Yeah good idea Maka we should head back.**

 ***They Left The United World Airport.***

* * *

In The United World.

 ***When They Left The Airport.***

 **Maka Akaba: I've already have plans for today so can you guys handle things without me.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Don't worry Maka we'll be fine. By why what do you have plans for today?**

 **Maka Akaba: I've promise Aichi Sendou that I would spend time with him before he left for America.**

 **Kite Tenjo: Don't you go ahead and hang out with Aichi Sendou while we train for the tournament.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay then see you guys later.**

 ***Maka Akaba Left For The Train Station.***

* * *

At The United World Train Station.

 ***When Maka Akaba Arrived At The Train Station.***

 **Maka Akaba: I hope I get see everyone again.**

 **The United World Train Conductor: Hi, Maka ready to get going to your childhood friends's hometown.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah let's go.**

 ***Maka Akaba Hopped Onto The Train.***

* * *

On The United World Train.

 ***When Maka Akaba Hopped Onto The Train.***

 **The United World Train Conductor: So Maka your fiance left for Europe.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah but don't worry about me I've got my friends, family and my duel monsters spirits so I'm not lonely at all.**

 **The United World Train Conductor: You always know what I'm trying to say don't you Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Of course you've known me and my family for a long time after all.**

 **The United World Train Conductor: Yeah guess your right Maka.**

 ***The Train From The United World Arrived At Aichi Sendou, Emi Sendou, Misaki Tokura, Taishi Miwa, Kamui Katsuragi, Kouji Ibuki And Jun Mutsuki's Hometown.***

 **Maka Akaba: I wonder if Misaki and the others need help at Card Capital 1? I'll just have to find out tomorrow.**

* * *

At The Train Station.

 ***When Maka Akaba Arrived At Her Old Fiends's Hometown.***

 **Aichi Sendou: Glad you could come hang out with me Maka before I left to go America.**

 **The United World Train Conductor: I'll be picking you up after your done spending time with your friend Aichi Sendou okay Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Alright, see you later then.**

 **The United World Train Conductor: Bye Maka see you later.**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, ready to go Aichi.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Yeah let's get going.**

 ***They Left The Train Station.***

* * *

In Town.

 **Aichi Sendou: By the way Maka have you ever heard of Gear Chronicle?**

 **Maka Akaba: I've heard of a Duel Monsters version of it but not a Vanguard version of it. What is it anyways?**

 **Aichi Sendou: Don't know but Kamui texted me about it did you, Kai and Miwa also get his text.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah we've got it. I've never even heard of Gear Chronicle but I've only know a Duel Monsters version of it and not a Vanguard version of it.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Yeah there's only a Duel Monsters version of it that we've heard of but a Vanguard version maybe it's a new clan.**

 **Maka Akaba: Guess your right Aichi.**

 **Aichi Sendou: By the before I leave for America to go to the University I'm going to can we still hang out today before I leave for America.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah sure of course we can Aichi.**

 **Aichi Sendou: You sure you'll be okay without Kai around.**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't worry I'll be fine Aichi. So don't worry about it.**

 **Aichi Sendou: You sure you'll be fine Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah of course I'm sure so don't worry about it Aichi.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Okay if you say so Maka.**

 ***They Headed To The Park.***

* * *

At The Park.

 ***When Maka Akaba And Aichi Sendou Arrived At The Park.***

 **Maka Akaba: Well what should we do Aichi?**

 **Aichi Sendou: Since we're in the park now let's see how about we just play Duel Monsters but just with cards okay Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay if you want to play Duel Monsters then let's play the card game I play Aichi. *Maka Akaba Takes Out Her Play Mat.* Okay I'll be using my Lunalight deck.**

 **Aichi Sendou: I'll be using my Royal Paladin deck but it's the Duel Monsters version of my Vanguard deck.**

 **Maka Akaba &Aichi Sendou: Let's Duel!**

 **Maka Akaba: *LP: 4000***

 **Aichi Sendou: *LP: 4000***

 **Maka Akaba: How about you take the first move Aichi.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Alright then I draw. I Summon Wingal in attack mode**

 **Wingal ATK 100/DEF 0 Level 3.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Now I place one card face down and end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: My turn now! And I'm going to make it count because I'm setting the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Lunalight Wolf and Scale 5 Lunalight Tiger. I'm aloud to Summon monsters from levels 2 through 4 all at the same time. So let's get to it first I'm going to Pendulum Summon dapper but dangerous Lunalight Black Sheep.**

 **Lunalight Black Sheep ATK 100/DEF 600 Level 2.**

 **Maka Akaba: And now the sweet yet strong Lunalight Purple Butterfly.**

 **Lunalight Purple Butterfly ATK 1000/DEF 1000 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: Next I activate the spell card Polymerization! I fuse together Lunalight Black Sheep with Lunalight Purple Butterfly. By combining reflexes of a fierce feline with a kinda covertness of a stealthy beast. I can create a new lunar legend. I Fusion Summon! Lunalight Cat Dancer!**

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK 2400/DEF 2000 Level 7.**

 **Maka Akaba: Lunalight Cat Dancer attack Wingal!**

 **Aichi Sendou: *LP: 4000 - 3500.***

 **Maka Akaba: I End my turn.**

 **Aichi Sendou: I draw! I Summon Blue Scud, Barcgal!**

 **Blue Scud, Barcgal ATK 1200/DEF 1000 Level 5.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate the spell Polymerization. I fuse together Lunalight Black Sheep with Lunalight Cat Dancer. By combining the reflexes of a fierce feline with a kinda covertness of a stealthy beast.** **I can create a new lunar legend. I Fusion Summon! Now appear sweet creature of the night and ready those razor-shark claws! Lunalight Panther Dancer is on the prowl!**

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer ATK 2800/DEF 2500 Level 8.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **CyanLeo Akaba: Morning Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm going to Card Capital after breakfast.**

 **Leo Akaba: I'm guessing that Taishi needs your help at Card Capital 1 correct Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah Taishi wants me to help out today so I'll come home after I'm done with work today.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Okay Maka we understand you'll be coming home late today. Now how about we all eat breakfast okay Maka and Leo.**

 **Maka Akaba: Alright then let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

* * *

At The United World Train Station.

* * *

At The Train Station.

* * *

At Card Capital.

 ***When Maka Akaba Arrived At Card Capital 1.***

 **Taishi Miwa: Glad your here.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Puts On The Card Capital Apron.***

 **Misaki Tokura: Glad you could make it Maka.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Yeah glad you could make it Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm glad I could make it.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: It's good to see you again Maka.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah it's great to see you again Maka.**

 **Asaka Narumi: Maka it's great you could make it.**

 **Yuta Izaki: It's great that your here.**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: Yeah glad you could be here Maka Akaba.**

 **Taishi MiwaMisaki Tokura: Are you going to be okay without Kai around Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't worry I'll be fine I could always visit you guys, my aunts, uncles and cousins after all.**

 **Emi Sendou: Yeah but we're all worried about you Maka and you could come visit us when ever you'd like.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks Emi and everyone.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Are you free tomorrow Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: No sorry but Yugi is having me help out at his grandfather's Card Shop tomorrow sorry Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: It's we could always hang out with our friends this weekend.**

 **Maka Akaba: The day after tomorrow I'm helping out at Card Capital 2 because your uncle Shin needed my help that day.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Uncle Shin should be working here at our original location.**

 **Maka Akaba: You guys do realize that Kamui works at Misaki's Card Capital 2 and that she leaves the managing to Shin.**

 **Taishi Miwa: I think Misaki will give Kamui an earful when she gets to her Card Capital 2 today after she's done working over here right Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: If I hear from my Uncle Shin that he's been slacking off I'm going to give him an earful when I get there since I'm the owner of Card Capital 2.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V And Cardfight! Vanguard.

Let's begin the story.

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **M** **aka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **CyanLeo Akaba: Morning Maka.**

 **Leo Akaba: Are you going to work at Card Capital 1 today or helping your childhood friend Yugi Muto out at his grandfather's Card Shop.**

 **Maka Akaba: I've got to help out Yugi today. I only work at Card Capital 1 when they need me to help out but I told them I couldn't make it today because I'm helping Yugi out at his grandfather's Card Shop today.**

 **Cyan Akaba: It must be tiring for you working everyday between Card Capital 1, Card Capital 2 and at Yugi's grandfather's Card Shop.**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't worry mom and dad I'm used to it after all. I may get tired but I'll always help out a friend out no matter what.**

 **CyanLeo Akaba: We know but we're worried about you Maka your our youngest daughter after.**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't worry I'll be fine. How about we have breakfast before we have to head to work mom and dad.**

 **CyanLeo Akaba: Yeah your let's eat!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Maka Akaba Meets Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen And Jillian Chen.

 _Previouly On Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Maka Akaba Runs Into Her Childhood Friends Ren Suzugamori And Tetsu Shinjou They Were Her Childhood Friends When They Were Babies They Used To Spend A Lot Of Time Hanging Out With Maka. But Maka Became Really Busy Now And Then But She Told Them That She Would Visit Them When She Isn't Busy With A Lot Of Things With Her Family._

 _Let's Begin The Story._

* * *

In The United World.

 **?: I wonder if she has forgotten about us Sharlene and Jillian.**

 **?: Maka never forgets us you know that Leon isn't that right Sharlene.**

 **?: Yeah Jillian is right Maka never forgets us and besides she has a great memory about those around her.**

 **?: Huh? I guess you two are right. But what if she's forgotten about us her childhood friends.**

 **? &?: Like we just said Maka would never forget us because we're her childhood friends after all she would never forget us.**

 **?: I guess your right about this. Let's go see Maka at her house.**

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***There Was A Knock On The Door.***

 **Cyan Akaba: Who could that be at the door. *Cyan Goes To Answer The Door.***

 **Souryu: Hey there Cyan and Leo how's it going.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Well, if isn't the Souryu and the Chen's how have you been.**

 **Leon Souryu: By the way Mr. and Mrs. Akaba is Maka home.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Maka's at school right now. By the way aren't you in school.**

 **Souryu: Well, he didn't want to go school today because he was too excited to see Maka again.**

 **Leo Akaba: Really?**

 **Souryu: Yup, he was too excited to see her. So we called the school to tell them that he was sick.**

 **Chen: Same goes for our twins.**

 **Cyan Akaba: I see well Maka should be back home with her sister and brother when schools out. So you guys should wait until they get back from school.**

 **Leon Souryu: Okay then we'll wait until they come home won't we Sharlene and Jillian.**

 **Sharlene Chen: Yeah we will won't we Jillian.**

 **Jillian Chen: Yup, we'll wait until she gets home from school.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Will you guys be staying long.**

 **Souryu &Chen: No, we can't stay long because Leon and the twins have school tomorrow morning so we can't stay long.**

 **Leon Souryu: But we'll be leaving after Maka, Gray and Ray gets back from school though right Sharlene and Jillian.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 **?: We're home!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Welcome home Ray, Gray and Maka. Oh, and Maka there are some people who wants to see you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Leon, Sharlene and Jillian.**

 **Leon Souryu: Long time no see Maka right Sharlene and Jillian.**

 **Sharlene &Jillian Chen: Yeah long time no see Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: It's good to see you guys again.**

 **Leon Souryu: How have you been Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Great but aren't you guys supposed to be at school.**

 **Souryu: They were to excited to see you again that they didn't want to go to school today.**

 **Maka Akaba: Really?**

 **Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Yup, we were too excited to see you again Maka that we didn't want to go to school today right Leon.**

 **Leon Souryu: Yeah their right we were too excited to see you again Maka that we didn't want to go to school today.**

 **Maka Akaba: So I'm guessing that you guys had lunch at my house didn't you.**

 **Leon Souryu: Yeah we just had our lunch.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Is that so.**

 **Sharlene Chen: By the way Maka what's your school like.**

 **Jillian Chen: Yeah what's your school like Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, we're about to have a spring festival at my school.**

 **Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: What! Really you guys are having a spring festival.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah it's the end of April.**

 **Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: So Your having a spring festival coming up soon.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah that's right.**

 **Souryu &Chen: Leon, Sharlene and Jillian time to go home.**

 **Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Okay. We got to go see you the next time we see you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah okay Leon, Sharlene and Jillian see you guys next time.**

 **Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Yeah see you next time Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Bye guys.**

 **Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Bye Maka.**

 ***They Leave To Go Back Home.***

* * *

With Toshiki Kai And His Family.

 **Kai: Welcome home Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Hey, mom and dad guess what?**

 **Kai: What is it Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Tomorrow we're going to help out Maka's with her school's spring festival.**

 **Kai: Really?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah, and we're going to meet up with the whole school tomorrow at the train station to catch a train from the United World.**

 **Kai: That's great to hear that your school's going to help out at Maka's school's spring festival tomorrow and until the Maka's school's fall festival comes around.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Mom and dad have you ever done the same thing I'm doing right now when you guys were my age.**

 **Kai: Yeah we did the same thing your doing right now helping other schools with their school festival. We're sure that Maka will be happy to know that your helping out at her school festival that's the end of September.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah your right mom and dad.**

 **Kai: Well, how about we eat dinner now since it's already time for dinner. By the way Toshiki do you know how long your whole school will be there.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah let's eat. And we'll be staying there before the spring festival starts but I'll ask Maka and her older siblings if me, Miwa and Kouji can stay at their place.**

 **Kai: Oh, good Maka's family would love for you, Taishi and Kouji to stay overnight at the Akaba house.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I guess your right about this mom and dad thanks.**

 **Kai: Your welcome Toshiki.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Toshiki Kai: Thanks for dinner mom and dad see you the morning before I leave.**

 **Kai: Yeah see you in the morning Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Good Night mom and dad.**

 **Kai: Yeah good night Toshiki. See you in the morning.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah see you in the morning before I leave for the United World.**

 **Kai: Yeah see you in the morning Toshiki.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

With Taishi Miwa And His Family.

 **Miwa: Welcome home Taishi!**

 **Taishi Miwa: Thanks mom and dad. Hey, mom and dad guess what.**

 **Miwa: What is Taishi?**

 **Taishi Miwa: Our school is helping out Maka's school for their spring festival that's at the end of April.**

 **Miwa: Really that means you'll be going to the train station to catch a train from the United World.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah and I have to leave the house after breakfast to go to the train station to catch a train from the United World. So I'll see you guys before I leave for the train station.**

 **Miwa: Okay, how long will your school be there.**

 **Taishi Miwa: We don't know but I'm guessing before the spring festival. But I'm guessing we'll be staying there until the festival starts.**

 **Miwa: Oh, I guess you'll be staying overnight at Maka's house won't you.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah that's right but won't you guys be coming to the festival at Maka's school.**

 **Miwa: Yeah of course we'll be coming to Maka's school's spring festival. So we can't wait to see what Maka's class will be doing for the fall festival. Shall we have dinner now Taishi.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Taishi Miwa: Good Night mom and dad see you in the morning before I leave for the train station.**

 **Miwa: Yeah, see you in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

With Kouji Ibuki And His Family.

 **Ibuki: Welcome home Kouji.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Mom, dad guess what?**

 **Ibuki: What is it Kouji?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: My school whole school's going to help Maka's school with their spring festival coming up at the end of September and we'll be staying there until the festival starts will you guys be coming mom and dad.**

 **Ibuki: Of course we'll be coming. By the way are you going to be staying at Maka's house while your in the United World.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Well, that's the plan at least.**

 **Ibuki: Looks like you'll be only bringing change of clothes for every day and toothbrush and toothpaste are we right about this.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yep, and I'm guessing that Kai and Miwa are doing the same thing as I am.**

 **Ibuki: Well, let's eat shall we.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Kouji Ibuki: See you in the morning before I leave for the train station to catch a train from the United World mom and dad.**

 **Ibuki: Yeah, see you in the morning.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Good Night mom and dad.**

 **Ibuki: Good Night Kouji.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

With Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa, Kouji Ibuki And Their Whole School At The Train Station.

 ***All The Students Arrived At The Train Station.***

 **School Principal: Alright now that everyone is here let's get onto the train from the United World.**

 **Everyone: Yeah let's go.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I can't wait to see Maka again can't you guys Miwa and Kouji.**

 **Taishi Miwa &Kouji Ibuki: Yeah we can't wait to see Maka again either.**

 **School Principal: Alright, since everyone is here if any of you knows someone who goes to school there and was born there you help out their class for the United World Elementary School Spring Festival.**

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here for now and I'll be starting the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. I won't spoil any of the titles of my chapter but you'll have to read all the other chapters to find out what the story is mainly about so please read all my other stories and this story to find out the stories are mainly about. So stay toon for the next chapter of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Remember to read and review/ comment. So read all some them aren't done so I'll be reporting them if the chapters are incomplete. So bye and I'll keep you guys updated on when the next chapter is.**_


End file.
